It's Mutual
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Being pulled over by a good friend of his father's was pure luck on Naruto's part...but it was the rest that he couldn't particularly comprehend. Warning: fem!Kakashi.


**A/N: **I feel ashamed for writing this! *cries* For those who are into this type of literature and pairing, I hope you enjoy this more than I did…which you most likely will! Read and review for this piece of crap that I actually agreed to write for a certain someone who didn't believe that I could.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Het (malexfemale), crude language, sexual content, female Kakashi (I'm so sorry man)

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **fem!Kakashi Hatake & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary:** _Being pulled over by a good friend of his father's was pure luck on Naruto's part...but it was the rest that he couldn't particularly comprehend._

_**Dedicated to**_ You will fear my laser face (I hope you like it, bastard)

* * *

><p><strong>It's Mutual<strong>

It wasn't that he hated cops (he found it especially hard not to when they pulled him over though), they just made him feel...uneasy. Don't get him wrong, he thought cops were fucking bad-ass in the movies, but when it came down to physically talking to them, he just couldn't help if if he started sweating buckets.

...Like he was doing right now at this very instant.

"Fucking shit! Dad is going to _kill_ me!" Naruto cursed while banging his head against the steering wheel of his father's precious Hummer that he valued above all else. Even his own son at times.

"The first time he actually _let's_ me drive it and I have to go and get stopped! What kind of retard am I? Why God, why!" The blond proceeded to sob pathetically whilst weeping into his arms, cursing all the gods above for his bad luck.

"Great, _another _idiot..."

Naruto immediately stopped abusing his head and slowly turned to the side. Before he could say something stupid to defend his honor (as usual) that would most likely land him in jail, Naruto's words got stuck in his throat as his azure eyes ogled the silver haired beauty standing before him.

"H-Hello...o-off-offic-"

"Stop stuttering so much, I can hardly understand you." The single smoky-gray eye looked down at him coolly had Naruto's palms already sweaty.

_Don't say anything stupid Naruto. Just keep it real. Keep it real and don't stutter, _Naruto thought to himself, repeating it before he finally had to the balls to reply.

"...Sorry, I get nervous around beautiful women."

_Smooth Naruto, real smooth..._

"At least I didn't stutter..." Naruto mumbled to himself so that the cop couldn't hear. He pouted all the while glaring at nothing in particular at his failed attempt to not sound like a _complete _moron.

He hadn't lied though. Every bit of it was true. Ever since kindergarten when he would try (but fail miserably) to ask Sakura to pass the orange crayon, he would start hyperventilating at the mere thought of talking to a girl. Sasuke had always been there for him though, so things were alright.

His mom was different though. She acted like a guy so that didn't really count. Not that he would ever say that. Dear Lord, it was like asking for a death wish from the devil himself.

"I'm flattered, really. License and registration please." The woman police officer said sternly, not even batting an eyelash when Naruto outright complimented her.

_Flattered my ass..._Naruto thought moodily, glaring at her momentarily before going on to find his license.

He stuffed his hand between the seat and himself, digging around for his frog shaped wallet in his back pocket. The blond swiftly took out the laminated piece of paper with his information and handed it to her, avoiding looking at the officer's perky breasts that were hidden under her dark-blue uniform. The several buttons that were unbuttoned at the top didn't help that much either, might he add.

"Your Minato and Kushina's kid, huh?" Naruto tore his gaze away from his rear-view mirror, which coincidentally had a perfect view of the officer's body, and his eyes widened up at her.

"You know my parents?" He asked her incredulously. Naruto mentally slapped himself at the obvious question. Why else would she recognize him?

The silver haired woman didn't comment on it though, and answered his question.

"The resemblance to your father is uncanny. I went to the school with them. I'm Kakashi Hatake." She stuck her arm through the open window and held out her hand. Naruto hesitantly took it into his and gave it a hesitant shake.

The blond took this time to admire the police officer and almost immediately let go of her hand in case he started to sweat out of nervousness. Even though half of her face was covered by her ridiculous mask, she still managed to look beautiful.

Kakashi raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow and Naruto just smiled at her. His azure eyes trailed over her lithe form, taking notice at how the moonlight made her long silver hair that was tied up in a ponytail shine miraculously. Her bangs framed her face perfectly, the top of it as long as her forehead and the rest of it trailing down evenly on both sides. It somehow made her smoky-gray eye more resilient.

The police officer turned to the side, outstretching her long lean neck. Naruto swallowed, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. Kakashi's eyes narrowed down at him.

"Get out."

Naruto turned his head so fast he thought he was going to suffer from whiplash and before he could stop himself, his mouth opened.

"I SWEAR I WASN'T LOOKING! PLEASE, OH DEAR LORD, DON'T TELL MY DAD!"

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Nervous laughter.

"Hehehe, looking? Who said anything about looking? I sure didn't! You must be hearing things!" Naruto rambled, sweat trickling down his scarred face, his cheeks tinting a pink flush to them.

Kakashi couldn't help the quirk of her lips that tilted upwards. She didn't let the other know though, and jerked open the door to the vehicle.

"I said get out of the car, blondie." Kakashi hissed. Naruto held up his hands in front of him and let out a nervous cry.

"I-I swear it wasn't mine! I was just holding it f-for a friend!" She didn't even spare him a glance as she proceeded to unbuckle his seat-belt and yank him out of the vehicle.

"If this is about that piece of candy I stole from the store, I swear I'll pay it back! Just please don't tell my mo-...ouch! What the hell lady?" Naruto shouted while rubbing his sore head where she had abruptly hit him. The police officer had somehow managed to get him sprawled out on the back seat of the SUV. She climbed in after him, shutting the door once she was settled inside.

"What's going on?" He immediately regretted asking her that when she turned her head sharply toward him. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a promiscuous glint to them.

"You're Minato's son, right?" She asked huskily, slowly unbuttoning her police shirt. He gulped nervously, sweat trickling down his face and neck.

"Y-Yeah." He managed to stutter out.

His eyes bulged out as the shirt slid to the carpeted floor. Not a second later, her black sports bra followed soon after it.

"Holy shi-"

Kakashi cut him off by smashing their lips together. Naruto gasped in shock, while the cop took it as her advantage to stick her tongue inside. She moved her wet appendage sensually all over his white teeth (Naruto thanked whatever god out there for remembering to brush his teeth before he left). He moaned, completely forgetting his nervousness around woman.

Naruto suddenly grew a back bone and Kakashi moaned like a bitch in heat when the blond's hands grasped her milky-white breasts. He fondled them, tweaking the nipples and pinching them all the while battling against the woman's tongue. Naruto separated his mouth from hers with a resounding wet 'pop'.

"Mmm, _Minato."_

All actions stopped.

It really should have surprised him. I mean, he wasn't afraid to admit it just because he was a guy and his father's son, but his dad was a pretty good lookin'! And he wasn't just saying that because he was his mini-clone! It would've been weird if Kakashi _hadn't_ been attracted to Minato, from the looks of it they were pretty damn close before his mother came into the picture.

Naruto laughed to himself as Kakashi gasped in horror, her mismatched eyes widening in fright as her hand came up to clutch her mouth. Before she had the time to pull away from him, Naruto grasped her bare forearms with his calloused hands and pulled her lithe frame up to him, making her pale legs rest on either side of his hips and her ass laid on top of his abdomen.

The blond smirked up at her smugly as he trailed his hands down slowly, caressing her sides, leaving feathery touches across her smooth stomach, and finally resting on her ass. He squeezed the two globes roughly causing Kakashi to let out a breathy moan, lurching forward to hover over his muscular upper body so that her breasts were gently laid on top of his pectorals as she clutched his strong shoulders.

Kakashi gave him a smug grin before crawling forward, almost as if she were ready to pounce. She deliberately let her soft pink lips grace his own for just a millisecond before they were completely out from his sight. He watched, mesmerized as her body rolled past him until her knees were on either side of his face, the opening to her velvety pussy mere inches away from his mouth.

She was kneeling in front of the window, thankfully no cars were passing by them since she was facing the road, clutching the handle above her with both her hands as Naruto grabbed her slim hips and brought her privates closer to his face.

"_Aaaah..._"

Kakashi let out breathlessly when she felt his tongue tentatively lick the lips of skin to her vagina. Naruto let his arms cross over her milky thighs and made his hands lift the flaps of her pussy to show even more of the wet folds that were behind them. He licked his lips enticingly and dipped his head forward, digging his tongue at the front of well sculptured pussy to try and find her clitoris.

It wasn't long before he found it and he pressed his wet muscle eagerly against it, eliciting an orgasmic moan from her.

"Oh, Naruto..." She gasped as he drove his teeth to nibble gently at the sensitive part of her vagina. Her body was shaking from the electrifying pleasure she was feeling and she tried to buck her hips but Naruto's firm grip on her prevented her from doing so.

The blond man's tongue moved southward and he dove his wet muscle inside her tight and sweltering vaginal opening. Naruto slurped up her musky juices almost hungrily and savored the taste in his mouth. Some of the thick liquid dribbled down his face but he paid no mind to it.

Finally pulling away from her he stuck a dry finger into her thoroughly wet pussy and relished the sound of her breath hitching. He moved it in and out, the juices around his digit swishing around and squelching every time he pushed the finger in. Adding a second one Naruto put his face against the side of her thigh and licked the pale and tender flesh lovingly.

He sucked the creamy skin softly and splayed chaste kisses against her soft thigh. Curling his finger slightly inward Kakashi let out a sharp cry and grit her teeth as he pulled them out of her silky heat. The policewoman wasted no time in letting herself plop down on Naruto's lap. She leered down at him and placed a hand on his bulging erection. Rubbing it earnestly she smirked when he threw back his head in pleasure.

Kakashi undid the denim jeans he was wearing and pulled them off of him. They fell to the ground in a rumple and she swiftly did the same to his neon orange boxers. Really, was this guy color blind? It hurt her eyes just starting at the revolting garment so she was explicitly happy when he was rid of them.

The cop eyed the throbbing thick organ in front of her with lust and anxiousness. She leaned in, her breath brushing across the head of the cock which, in return, twitched. Ahead of her Naruto groaned, closing his eyes tightly while arching his back..

The silver haired woman took the hint and kissed the mushroom head of his dick almost lovingly before taking it into her mouth. Naruto moaned and clutched edge of the seat beneath him roughly. She let her tongue expertly swirl around the tip of the member, lathering it up with her saliva.

The blond man whimpered and bit his lip as he buckled his hips to feel more of the heat that was encompassing not even half of his length. Sighing in relief when she took more of his cock in her mouth he relaxed as much as he could and tried not to thrust upward lest he wanted her to choke.

"Kaka...shi!" He managed to choke out when she gave his member a harsh suck. Suckling noises filled the vehicle and soon enough Kakashi was bobbing her head up and down his cock.

Not being able to take all of him into her mouth, she wrapped one of her small hands around the base of his erection and pumped it. She didn't waste any of the pre-come that leaked from the slit and she didn't mind the salty taste to it.

The head of his member was already bumping against the back of her throat and Kakashi ignored the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Her mouth felt raw and just as she was about to gag she was abruptly pulled away from the pulsating organ.

She panted and took in a deep breath of air to regain her breathing. Naruto was smiling up at her and he sat up, slipping off his shirt and letting it land on the pile of all the other clothes on the floor. Kakashi gazed appreciatively at the rock hard six pack that adorned his abdomen and she traced the red spiral tattoo that circled around his navel curiously with a delicate finger.

Letting her own rough hands (from years on the force) trace up his pack sensually, Kakashi found herself growing even more aroused. This boy – no this _man – _was like a human with a Gods body. Taut flesh and a healthy bronzed tan all over weren't the only aspects that she admired.

Unlike Minato, Naruto's eyes were an open book to his emotions.

And they were undoubtedly starting to grow on her.

Her hands finally reached his shoulders and she settled them there, crawling on the man's lap and resting her ass on his thighs. Naruto let out a growl and suddenly her neck was being ravaged by an impatient mouth. She clung onto him tighter when he felt the mushroom head of his member nudge her entrance.

The blond pierced into the tight and wet heat, letting a guttural moan escape his plum lips as they both threw back their heads in ecstasy. Her smooth walls clenched around him tightly and he let out a shaky breath. They stayed immobile for what felt like forever until Kakashi rocked her hips.

"_Aaah_..." Naruto moaned while moving his lower body ever so slightly.

They moved against each other sensually and rhythmically. Both were drunk on passion and high from pleasure that they didn't notice the car that drove past them yell "Oh snap! Get it blondie!" and make a few whistles and provocative catcalls.

Naruto thrust harder into her, his pace going faster and therefore making the Hummer rock away with them. Her juices were squelching around his cock as he pounded into her pussy mercilessly. He wrapped his strong arms around her lithe waist and buried his face in between her soft, perky breasts.

Sweat dribbled down his back and he panted while she moaned and groaned, whispering in his ear to fuck her _harder_ and _faster._ The blond complied with her wishes, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the vehicle and turned them on even further.

"Oh yes, faster baby, faster!" She screamed, her eyes closed in bliss and her toes curling while she dug her fingernails into his muscular back. Kakashi put her hands on the roof of the Hummer, pushing down and meeting Naruto's upward thrusts. She squeezed her insides and tensed her whole body, suffocating the blond's cock inside her.

Naruto let out chocked gasps and hugged her closer to him.

"Oh god..." He grunted into her soft skin thrust into her one last time. She came with a scream and spilled her lavender smelling juices on him. Naruto forced down his climax and shuddered as he slipped out from inside her and turned her over to lay on the leather seats.

Kakashi was spent, her body limp as she tried to catch her breath. She watched silently as Naruto turned her over onto her stomach and propped her lower body up.

She didn't have time to think when once again her pussy was being occupied by his wet cock. Kakashi clutched the leather seats tightly and muffled her surprised gasp.

Naruto moaned throatily and slammed into her once again, already feeling the need for release building up as his sacks tightened. He continued to pound into her relentlessly, picking up his pace to which she tried to keep up with.

The blond leaned over, snaking his arms under her and grabbing a hold of her two nipples before giving them a twist and a pinch. She squealed Naruto's name and arched her back. The man fondled her breasts and breathed against the dip of her back. Kakashi shuddered and moaned, the sound growing louder and louder.

Naruto grunted, ramming his cock into her wet pussy and loving the way she felt around him. His body felt as if it were on fire and jolts of pleasure racked throughout both their bodies. White dots blurred Kakashi's vision and all she could do was rock against the blond's harsh thrusts numbly.

"Gaah..." Naruto moaned as he threw back his head and thrust faster into Kakashi.

The silver haired woman mewled and whined as she reached her peak for the second time. She came and went slack against the seats, her walls clenching tightly around Naruto's member.

The blond let out a yell of ecstasy and spilled his load into her, filling her pussy to the brim. He slumped against her tiredly and made sure not to crush her with his weight.

They laid there, an entanglement of limbs as the moonlight up above drifted in from the windows and alighted the night. Naruto chuckled and hugged her curvacious body closer to his own muscular one.

"Fucking shit. I should get stopped more often."

Kakashi laughed.

There was a shrill ringing and Naruto groaned, fishing for his cellphone in his discarded pants. He finally found it and flipped it open, putting it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"_Where the hell are you mister? It's already twelve 'o clock at night! Has something happened to my baby?"_

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. He was tempted to say _"Yes well, I got stopped by a police officer who, by the way, had a major crush on you in high school but you were too busy fucking mom and making me to actually notice. Oh, and we just fucked. In your car, too." _but figured his father would most likely never allow him to borrow his precious baby. He wasn't going to deny the fact that the Hummer was a total chick magnet.

"Yeah, everything's fine dad. I'm on my way right now."

They bid their goodbyes and everything stayed eerily silent. Kakashi chose that moment to ruin everything.

"By the way, you were speeding so I have to give you a ticket for that."

"Fucking _shi-_"

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nastiest piece I have ever written. Hope you enjoyed for those of you who liked it (You will fear my laser face).


End file.
